Ensuing the War
by Abstractauthor
Summary: The very moment after the War. The exact moment Percy Jackson wakes up from fighting Titan Cronus. I'd say its post Last Olympian. Percabeth.


If anyone doesn't get the title Ensuing mean afterwards. Or After the war.

Disclaimer: All characters and plots, themes, ect are copywriter by Rick Riordan. Not me. Thanks. Hope you like it!

I pried open my eyes and all I saw was a blinding light. Like when you wake up to the sun shinning in your face. Bright and piercing. Then as it began to fade and my eyes began to adjust to the light and I could tell it was day.

Perhaps mid-day judging from the way the sun peaked in through the window. I had no idea where I was or why I was here. Just that I was alone in a room lying on something soft and white.

Then all my thoughts hit me like a charging ram. I was in the big house in one of the extra rooms, probably for laying wounded soldiers after the battle. The battle, the war. Oh my gods!

Then more thoughts hit me as if tons of charging animals were coming my way.

I had defeated Cronus. We had one. The Olympians had conquered once again and we were victorious. Finally we could have peace. Finally would I no longer sleep with nightmares haunting me and the sudden dread that all my loved ones being be taken from me. Finally I could live a normal life. Or as possibly normal as I could.

I tired to sit up, but the pain in my chest was too powerful, so I looked down on my self instead. I was hurt I could tell, and I didn't need the painful soreness stretching across every point in my body to tell me. My chest was bandaged, as was my left wrist and right angle. My right thumb was broken from the way it was bending awkwardly, and I had scratches everywhere. I didn't know what my face looked like, but then again I didn't want to either.

While this was all going on, someone slipped inside my room and sat down on a chair next to me. Before I could turn my head and look to see whom it was. I was engulfed into a soft hug while blond hair hung wildly in my face. Since when did I have blond hair? Then I understood. Annabeth. By this time I looked up into her face.

She was not as hurt as me, but still no doubt hurt. Her arm was in a sling and she had a gash above her left eye. Her hair looked like it needed to be brushed and her shirt changed. But no matter how horrible she looked to everyone else, I don't think I've ever seen a more gorgeous creature in my whole existence. Then she smiled and it just proved how beautiful she really was.

A whispered hi escaped her lips. A whispered I missed you, came out of mine. Then a single tear escaped her eye, even though she was smiling.

I wiped it away with my finger and asked why she was crying, then without answering my question. She jumped on me and hugged me.

Now if it were anyone else I would have yelled at them to get off the Hades off of me. Seriously I just fought several monsters and titans, cut me a little slack, but I didn't care. Because it wasn't just anybody, it was Annabeth. My Annabeth.

I put my face into her hair as tears from my own eyes escaped me. I didn't want her to see me crying, but I couldn't help it. Not only was I alive, but she was too. To hearts connected finally together.

"Don't you ever scare me like that!" she told me. "Don't you ever just leave me worrying again!!" "I thought I wouldn't have to cry myself to sleep like that again after Ogygia." By this time now she was sobbing and I was still crying myself.

After finally letting all our tears leak out I lifted my head up and looked straight and hard into her entrancing grey eyes. "How long was I out?" Was the only thing I asked her. "One week! One freaking whole week!" She whisper yelled at me. After seeing a few more tears come out of her eyes I did my favorite thing to her. I kissed her. Long and hard and hungrily on the mouth.

It wasn't like our other kisses. From before the war. Scared and longed for. So full of love and wanting, but afraid. Very, very afraid. So afraid of losing.

Those kisses were the ones like we had hours before the war. Where it was just we walking through the woods together, we holding hands and our swords. Ready for anything. Where I felt a sudden scared dark feeling creep into my heart. A feeling that felt as if I was losing the gorgeous creature next to me. So I kissed her hard then too.

I actually pushed her up against a tree and kissed her before she could say anything. She responded quickly and moved her hands into my hair and deepened it, as I had my hands snug around her waist. We almost had this sort of routine. I would initiate the kiss, and she would always make it more powerful and lusty.

These were the moments I loved and hated. I loved them so much because I was with her. My Annabeth. So close to her I could feel her, touch her, and taste her. But I always hated these moments as well because I never knew how much longer they would last. How much longer I would get to feel like this. Like flying and falling at the same time.

Though our current kiss wasn't like any of those. It was still very full of love. Maybe even more than those others because it was slow and long. It felt different because it was different. We had time now. Hell, we had all the time in the world now. All the time to love each other and cherish each other.

Not be rushed into such hated things as war and death at the ripe ages of sixteen. We could finally be real people in love. Real teenagers. Horney and fully in love. Just the way I always wanted it.

I could finally hold Annabeth's hand and whisper in her ear how much I love her and laugh with her even when something was not funny. And it was all because we were free. Free of the pain and a burden that was not only pushed on me, but her as well.

Even though the prophecy was labeled to me, she holds my heart, and therefore the prophecy was just as much hers as well.

She was the first to break off the kiss and look me in the

eyes. Damn those eyes. I could seriously get lost in them and waste my whole day away just looking in them. And by all means I wish I could, but we would probably get some very odd stares from people if we just looked into each other eyes all day. So I'm going to ax that idea.

"You don't even know how happy I am, that you're alive." She said to me no longer whispering. "Me too." I told her back. Soon we heard another voice come into the room, and judging by the way I could see hoofs, I could tell it was Chiron. "Percy, thank the gods you finally woke. We were beginning to get worried." He told me.

"Thank you Chiron." "I very happy to be back." "Same." Annabeth whispered to me as she untangled our limbs and went to go sit back down on her chair next to my bed.

"I think we can move you back to your own cabin tomorrow just as soon as you feel your ready." Chiron said. "That sounds great! I mean these beds are comfortable and all, but its nice to have a feeling of home around you." I said back to him.

"Right you are. I shall leave you to alone now." He said exiting the room, but right before he walked out the door he turned around and said. "By the way there is a campfire tonight I hope you don't miss. Everyone has been expecting you for days now." He said. "Yeah everyone wants to give the great 'hero' Percy Jackson and big round of applause." Annabeth said laughing.

"That is true and the Gods as well. Actually they wanted me to ask you if you would feel comfortable coming to a celebration party in your honor?" Chiron said. "Umm, I guess." I said back. "As long as Athena does fry me from the inside out."

"No she won't. The Gods of Olympus are in your debt and have no right hurting you. Why without your help none of us would be here now. So I think you're off the handle." He said while winking at Annabeth and I and exiting the room.

"I'll make soon sure my mom doesn't lay a finger on you." Annabeth said before peeking me on the lips. "You don't know how appealing that sounds!" I said back laughing. And with that see smiled at me again illuminating her natural beauty.

Authors note:

Finally got this out. I've been thinking of ideas for new stories for here for about 3 months and haven't gotten the time to write one out. Now I have more time and I've been writing like crazy. I hope you liked this story as much as I liked writing it. There will be more chapters soon. Thanks everyone.

Ps- Reviews always make my day and help me keep on writing so if you want it would mean a lot. I take feedback too!

~Abstractauthor


End file.
